<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite The Stars by inmydaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454723">Rewrite The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream'>inmydaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serenading [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Relationship, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Songfic, post-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Good day!<br/>Enjoy this oneshot and tell me how it is! ;)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serenading [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewrite The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Good day!<br/>Enjoy this oneshot and tell me how it is! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide</em>.", He sang in a sad voice.</p>
<p>She said nothing, choosing to remain silent.</p>
<p>"<em>I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it's not in the cards. Fate is pulling you miles away. And out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart. So who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight.</em>"</p>
<p>She cried, knowing that this conversation would come one day, the day he started asking why. The day they could no longer avoid the elephant in the room.</p>
<p>"<em>You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains. And there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wondering why. Because we're able to be. Just you and me. Within these walls. But when we go outside. You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all</em>.", she said back, hurt and sadness in her voice. She took a step towards him, gently caressing his cheek. </p>
<p>She continued, "<em>No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart. And I'm not the one you were meant to find. It's not up to you. It's not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours. Tonight.</em>" She looked away.</p>
<p>"<em>All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you.</em>", he said with a weak smile, tears of his own falling freely.</p>
<p>They sang together, "<em>How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart. 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you. And it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. And why don't we rewrite the stars?. Changing the world to be ours</em>."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, my Lady. I was tired of you pushing me. I love you, Marinette. I know you love me. Why can't we be together?", Chat Noir said, looking right into her eyes. "Tell me and I won't disturb you ever again. Do you love someone else-"</p>
<p>He was cut off by a kiss on his mouth. "Shut. Up. My turn. And I'd like to do my talking in this way. Show me you love me." She kissed him once more.</p>
<p>This was all he needed to press his lips sweetly against hers. </p>
<p>"Why did you say I love someone else? You're the only one in my heart, <em>Chaton</em>. I love you too, my kitty. Now put your mouth to a better use and kiss me."</p>
<p>"As you wish, my Lady.", he said, and they kissed for what felt like hours.</p>
<p>"Come home, Adrien. I don't want to leave you just yet."</p>
<p>"Mmhmm..."</p>
<p>Next day, when everyone saw both of their swollen lips and dark circles, they asked them if they were together. In answer, Adrien just dipped her low and stared at her, question in her eyes. When Marinette nodded he grinned and kissed her on the mouth, making her dizzy. She giggled, and the sound made him go weak in the knees.</p>
<p>She kissed him again, and the world around them ceased to exist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. <br/>This fic was written after the song, 'Rewrite the stars'. <br/>To listen to this amazing song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oubvFONlR-w <br/>Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>